<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slide into something by eeshlyye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458138">slide into something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeshlyye/pseuds/eeshlyye'>eeshlyye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all the heart to see [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeshlyye/pseuds/eeshlyye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy can’t do this, whatever this is. Maybe it’s the exhaustion that’s making her bold, but she’s so fucking tired of being alone in love when Morgan’s indicated all she wants is a physical relationship and then goes and says things like <i>that</i>.</p><p>“Why would you care?” Lucy snaps. “We’re not together.”</p><p>Morgan stills for a long, unreadable moment.</p><p>“No, we’re not,” she says finally. “But we’re not nothing.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all the heart to see [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2258759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slide into something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why would the detective spend a month away from Wayhaven? Idk lmao this is really just an excuse to write smut so like roll with it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s as if no time has passed at all.</p><p>Her apartment’s exactly the same, down to the blanket thrown over the back of the couch. The scientific journal she perused during breakfast before leaving a month ago still lays open to the same page. Even the air smells fresh, as if someone opened her windows to banish the stale air before her return.</p><p>Lucy sets her suitcase down, and exhales.</p><p>
  <em> Home. </em>
</p><p>Exhaustion snaps at her heels, but she forces herself to go through the motions of preparing for bed even as the beginnings of sunlight seep through her blinds. She’s already talked to her mother, letting her know not to expect her presence at the warehouse today. The only thing Lucy has planned is passing out in her bed and sleeping for a very, very long time.</p><p>She’s barely just crawled into bed and closed her eyes when someone knocks on her door. </p><p><em> Really? </em> A glance at her clock shows her it’s barely 7am. Lucy glares at the general direction of her front door and considers just going to sleep anyway when the knock comes again, louder and more insistent.</p><p>With a grumble, she stomps towards the foyer and wrenches the door open, prepared to yell at whoever it is to go away, but the words die in her throat when she looks up and meets gray eyes.</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart.”</p><p>Even as tired as Lucy is, Morgan’s voice still makes her body snap to attention and her pulse skyrocket. Instinctively she steps back, as if putting any kind of distance between them would make a difference, and Morgan grins wolfishly.</p><p>“Is that an invitation to come inside?”</p><p>No, Lucy thinks. “Yes,” she says instead, cursing herself the entire time as she retreats further into the apartment. </p><p>Morgan saunters inside in that infuriating way of hers and closes the door behind her. Suddenly the entire apartment feels entirely too small, like it does every time Morgan’s here.</p><p>She looks good. She always does. With the dark of her eyeliner and the bright red of her lipstick, Morgan looks far too stunning to be caught slumming it in her nondescript foyer at 7 in the morning, and all Lucy wants to do is stare and stare and stare after a long month away.</p><p>“What are you wearing?”</p><p>Lucy startles from her thoughts and looks down, stifling a groan. Morgan’s only ever seen her naked, dressed up for work, or in an actual pajama set that she wears when the team’s sleeping over or when she’s staying overnight at the warehouse. But of course Morgan’s here now, when all she’s got on is panties and a huge t-shirt that hangs past her ass, emblazoned with the name of a scientific convention she attended a few years back.</p><p>“Pajamas,” she mutters. “I wasn’t expecting company.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, it’s cute as shit.” Morgan’s closer now, grinning in that way that makes Lucy’s entire body go hot and tight. Lucy backs up until her back hits the wall, swallowing hard. Morgan’s eyes fall to her breasts. </p><p>It’s always like this with Morgan. One look and Lucy’s nipples are already straining against the thin fabric of her shirt. </p><p>“Morgan, what are you doing here?” she says quietly. It’s a point in her favor that her voice doesn’t shake.</p><p>“You barely call, you barely text other than telling us you’re ok.” Morgan’s hand snakes up into her hair and Lucy almost whimpers at how good it feels. “I had to ask your <em> mother </em> when you’d be back in town.”</p><p>Lucy can’t do this, whatever this is. Maybe it’s the exhaustion that’s making her bold, but she’s so fucking <em> tired </em> of being alone in love when Morgan’s indicated all she wants is a physical relationship and then goes and says things like <em> that</em>.</p><p>“Why would you care?” Lucy snaps. “We’re not together.”</p><p>Morgan stills for a long, unreadable moment.</p><p>“No, we’re not,” she says finally. “But we’re not nothing.”</p><p>Before Lucy can parse what that means, Morgan’s mouth is on hers. Morgan kisses her like she craves her, deep and messy and <em> hungry</em>. Lucy doesn’t bother fighting this. She’s never won before. Instead she loops her arms around Morgan’s neck and presses closer, surrendering like she always does  — and only does — for Morgan.</p><p>When Morgan finally lifts her head, Lucy has to clutch at her shoulders to steady her shaking legs. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you missed me,” she says, voice wobbling.</p><p>Morgan runs a thumb along Lucy’s bottom lip. “I missed your taste.” She leans in and captures her lips again. Morgan licks the inside of her mouth like she owns it and shoves a thigh between Lucy’s legs, swallowing her gasp. Her hands slide down Lucy’s back to grab her ass and pull her in hard to grind on her thigh. Oh god.</p><p>“I missed that sexy little whimper you do when I get you like this,” she murmurs against Lucy’s mouth. Lucy does whimper then, rolling her hips as Morgan’s hands guide her movements. The feel of Morgan’s thigh through her panties is already so fucking good. Then Morgan steps in even closer, trapping her against the wall, and she cries out when Morgan angles her thigh just right against her clit and stays there.</p><p>“I missed how wet you get when I’ve barely touched you yet,” Morgan says, pressing her mouth to her jaw. Her hand trails down Lucy’s stomach to her waistband and then dips in to cup her pussy. </p><p>“See?” Morgan grins at Lucy’s shaky exhale. “Dripping.”</p><p>“Morgan,” Lucy whispers, voice pitched with need as Morgan draws slow circles around her clit. Her hips jump at every light touch but she can’t <em> move </em> with Morgan caging her in like this. “Please.”</p><p>“What do you want, sweetheart?” Morgan pushes a finger into her. Lucy whines, trying to get her deeper. “My fingers? Do you want to ride my hand?”</p><p>Talking’s barely possible when Morgan has her like this, but she manages to pant out a breathy “yes.”</p><p>Morgan slides another finger in deep but stays just as close. “Or do you want my mouth?”</p><p>Lucy clenches hard around Morgan’s fingers at that, imagining Morgan’s mouth on her clit while fucking her with her fingers. The chuckle against her neck tells her Morgan felt it too. “Oh, sweetheart, I missed that too.”</p><p>She withdraws her fingers, keeping a hand on Lucy’s hip to hold her in place as she leans back slightly. Her gaze is dark and hot on Lucy’s face, and then she’s bringing up her fingers to her mouth.</p><p>Fingers still slick with Lucy’s desire.</p><p>Lucy trembles with need as she watches Morgan lick her fingers clean. If Morgan hadn’t been holding her steady, she might’ve collapsed.</p><p>Then in one smooth, quick movement, Morgan grasps the backs of her thighs and lifts her, depositing her on the couch a few steps away. She sinks to her knees before Lucy and looks up at her with hungry eyes.</p><p>“Shirt off. Panties off. Spread your legs.”</p><p>Lucy does as she’s told, quickly ridding herself of clothing and spreading her legs. Morgan doesn’t move for the longest time, eyes trailing down from Lucy’s face to her breasts to her glistening pussy and then back to her face. Lucy’s almost afraid to meet her gaze, unsure of what it is she’ll see there.</p><p>Then, without warning, Morgan’s hands shoot out to yank her to the edge of the couch and sling her legs over her shoulders. Her mouth descends, and then she’s dragging the flat of her tongue over Lucy’s pussy.</p><p>Lucy’s mind goes blank. There’s no more exhaustion, no more wondering why exactly Morgan’s there or what it means. All she can do is sink into the pleasure that swarms her as Morgan feasts.</p><p>Morgan licks at her like she’ll die if she doesn’t, soaking up her taste like there’s nothing she wants more. It’s devastatingly good, like it always is, and then Morgan slides two fingers into her.</p><p>“Fuck,” Lucy gasps, arching her back. Her hands scramble for something to hold on to, something to anchor her. Morgan catches a hand, squeezes it, and places it on her head in silent permission. Lucy grips her hair tight and falls back against the couch. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>Morgan’s hold on her thighs tightens and then she sucks her clit into her mouth. Lucy jolts and rocks against her unthinkingly. She whines loudly when Morgan starts tonguing her clit in a rhythm meant to wreck her, all the while fucking her deep with her fingers.</p><p>The pleasure coils tighter and tighter in the pit of her stomach, and when Morgan crooks her fingers and sucks her clit <em> hard,</em> it’s all over. Lucy comes, gasping and writhing, clamping her thighs tight around Morgan’s head and grinding her pussy against her face.</p><p>Morgan forces her legs open and holds them down, continuing to lick at her while she shakes. It’s not until Lucy collapses back against the couch panting that Morgan lifts her head.</p><p>Her mouth and chin are fucking drenched with slick, lipstick messed up beyond repair. Lucy glances down and sees smears of red on her pussy. The sight of it is almost enough to set her off again.</p><p>“Oh my god,” she says faintly.</p><p>Morgan grins wickedly and leans up to capture Lucy’s mouth in the filthiest of kisses. “I told you I missed your taste.”</p><p>”So you did,” Lucy murmurs, licking her taste out of Morgan’s mouth. She takes her time, pressing close and trailing her hands through Morgan’s hair and across her back. Morgan inhales sharply when Lucy runs a hand down her front to the button of her pants.</p><p>“Continue this in my bedroom?” Lucy asks.</p><p>Morgan stands in a flash, hauling Lucy up by the backs of her thighs into her arms, and kisses her hard. Somehow they make it to Lucy’s bed and Lucy resumes trying to divest Morgan of her clothes.</p><p>“I did, you know,” Morgan says suddenly. She leans back to meet Lucy’s eyes, uncharacteristically serious, like whatever she’s saying is of the utmost importance.</p><p>Lucy pauses. “Did what?”</p><p>“Miss you.” Morgan swallows. “That’s...that’s why I’m here. Because I missed you.”And then she’s kissing Lucy again, like she doesn’t know that she just upended Lucy’s entire world. Tomorrow Lucy will try to figure out what this could mean, but for right now, instead, she wraps those words around her like a blanket and sinks into the hurricane that is Morgan.</p><p>For right now it’s enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>